Rudy Track
by charliehoney
Summary: Derek's asking Spencer to come do some laps and work out with him at Rudy Highschool's track - a school infamous to the BAU because of it's chilling history. Why does he want to meet Spencer so soon after the moment they shared last night? Why would he want to remember such a painful case? And why work out with Spencer, of all people? Spoilers for 11x11 "Entropy" in later chapters.


**Hi folks! Uhhh I'm Charlie! This is my first fic ever published aside from a slew of awfully written ones from sixth and seventh grade (and I'm in tenth grade now). Let me know if theres any spelling/grammatical/canonical errors! Hope you enjoy!**

He looked good, done up in red shorts and set against the maroon of the running track. Derek watched as Agent Reid walked towards him. The younger agent brushed a band on hair from his face and hooked it behind his ear. The part in his hair sat to his left, meaning that there was one stray hair that was barely long enough to be tucked in, and was constantly falling into his eyes. It bounced just before Spencer's face as he approached Derek, self-consciously looking about himself instead of at his long time friend.

The weekend took them both by surprise, and they found themselves equally un-busy for an entire two days. Of course, the only real solution after such a emotionally draining case was to wake up early the next morning and do some hardcore working out and running.

Spencer wasn't planning on doing anything with his spare time, aside from laying in bed and reading (always reading), so when a text at 7:30 woke him up Saturday morning, he was none to pleased. But then, as he fumbled with lazy fingers for his phone and raised it to his face to read the fuzzy letters on screen, he realized it was from Derek, and made a bit of a change in attitude towards this whole "morning" thing.

The text was bare bones, as per usual with this colleague of his. 'rudy track at 8?' it read. Spencer groaned and stretched, then lazily swung his legs over the raised futon in his bedroom. His bare feet touched the cold linoleum floor and he shivered with distaste. He suddenly found his mind jumping to the image of Rudy Track that he had built in his head; a large football field comprised of green grass and crisp white lines as markers for scoring, encased by a thick strip of reddish brown gravel and dirt. The entire scene, however, was ruined by an unpredicted downpour that drenched both Spencer and Derek. Needless to say, the rain really put a damper on things.

Reid thought of that day as he got out of bed, that day that was so many years ago and buried deep in his long-term memory. They had originally journeyed to Rudybecause Hotch had sent them to meet with a teacher of an student who was suspected to be involved in the case they were working on, but she flaked last minute and hopped on a plane to Ohio. As it turns out, she was molesting some of the girls in her science class, and the kid that the pair of profilers were coming to discuss had killed herself. The science teacher later confessed that the girl who had killed herself was the first and most loyal of her victims. When the girl's parents found one of her notebooks expressing sexual feelings for her science teacher, they confronted her about it. She laughed it off, claiming it was a joke between her and her friends, but the next day she was found hanging in the girl's washroom at school.

Spencer and Derek were unaware of all of these happenings when they arrived, though, and stood on the green grass outside the secondary entrance to Rudy Public High School waiting for the teacher for a half hour, eventually calling it quits after what felt like hours of bone chilling rain. Authorities picked the science teacher up at the Quantico airport a day later when she tried to bring a kitchen knife through security, clearly delirious and sleep deprived. She went to jail for two counts sexual assault on a minor and three of child molestation, ending up with ten to life. They hadn't seen nor heard of her since.

Before they got in the car and drove back to the bureau, Derek ushered his partner under a small overhang of the roof of the equipment shed, and they waited for the wind and rain to die down before trekking across the now muddy track. They stood in a small alcove of dryness and, momentarily safe from the relentless pouring, laid awkward eyes on each other.

"I'm not one to know much about social interactions..." Spencer started, but Derek couldn't hear him over the roaring wind.

"What?" he hollered.

Spencer took a deep breath and leaned in towards his colleague. "I said, I'm not one to know about social interactions, but I know its customary to comment on the weather and I must say that it really is a nice day we're having," he half said, half screamed in Derek's direction. Derek, to Spencer's relief, leaned his head back and chuckled, shaking his head and smiling with his teeth.

"Clever, kid. You got a mouth to go with that head of yours after all," he said, leaning out from under the shed's rood to look at the sky. He squinted up at the strangely bright grey clouds, completely missing his partners' blush, and then turned to Spencer. "Sky's dried up. You willing to muddy up that pretty boy face?"

At this point, Spencer had scowled at him from behind wet, stringy brown hair that hadn't been pushed back behind his ears yet and then made a point of walking towards the car ahead of his counterpart and forcing himself not to flinch when he stepped in particularly puddly areas of the gravel track.

They got in the car and drove back to headquarters to regroup, and then Hotch relayed the information about what had happened to the teacher and the student.

FBI Agent Derek Morgan took the news calmly and then went back to his desk to do some paperwork. But Derek? Derek's forehead creased the slightest bit and as he walked back to his cubicle, Spencer watched the contours of his friend's face crack and crumble. He sat down heavy, and Spencer knew that he wouldn't be jogging at that track anymore. Well, he knew then, at least.

 **Hope you liked it! Any reviews are greatly appreciated and if you want to hear more let me know (may publish the next chapter if enough of y'all like it)! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
